


Blood Hungry

by BigBoyParty



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Changbin sweet boy, Chodebin strikes again, Horror, Hyunjin freaky cannibal whore, M/M, Minho also sweet boy, Smut, Violence, bottom hyunjin, top changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBoyParty/pseuds/BigBoyParty
Summary: "Something was wrong with Hyunjin.Something about his eyes, the way they flickered and rolled back into his head occasionally, as if entirely out of his control. Or maybe it was the lazy smile stretching across his face, his arms stretching up above his head while he rolled around on the floor, skin painted red. Probably it was something in his blood."---Hyunjin has always been hungry, traveling the country with his boyfriend Changbin to hide the trail of bloodshed in his wake. Now Minho seems like the perfect thing to satisfy his unique tastes. Who could blame him for getting carried away?
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	Blood Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> This should all be tagged but this fic contains some graphic scenes involving the consumption of human flesh and general violence in a sexual context. If this is a risky topic for you, totally feel free to steer clear! Otherwise, I hope you enjoy!

Something was wrong with Hyunjin.

Something about his eyes, the way they flickered and rolled back into his head occasionally, as if entirely out of his control. Or maybe it was the lazy smile stretching across his face, his arms stretching up above his head while he rolled around on the floor, skin painted red. Probably it was something in his blood.

He had always been like this. He ate his twin brother in the womb, and growing up he’d throw rocks at kids on the playground or bring roadkill home to hide under his bed. His parents wanted to love him, and they really tried, but they couldn’t shake the cold feeling that ran down their spines when Hyunjin got like this. Eyes rolling back and body smeared with blood, some mangled street cat held loosely in his hand.

The first time it happened, they took him to all sorts of doctors for tests and vaccinations. The second time they beat him. The third time they took him to a therapist, eventually checked him into an intensive program at an outpatient facility nearby. After that, he was smart enough to keep it secret.

And Hyunjin was great at keeping secrets. He couldn’t help being hungry, and eventually cats and raccoons from the surrounding neighborhood just weren’t enough for him anymore. He remembered the first stray dog, which left him with a mangled thigh after a particularly bad bite. He probably should have seen a doctor for it, but bandages and antibiotic cream seemed to do the trick well enough for him. After that, the first human came quick. People were easier than dogs anyway.

She was pretty much a stranger, someone kind enough to help 12 year old Hyunjin find his way home from the grocery store. Hyunjin still remembers how sweet it was the first time, how her blood ran hot and fresh down his face and he lost track of time completely. It could have been hours he was devouring her, Hyunjin only remembers the devouring.

Now, at 20 years old, Hyunjin had it practically down to a science. He avoided patterns, moved often to throw off suspicion, and his boyfriend didn’t know a thing. Changbin. He was sweet, really. Very romantic. They had met during Hyunjin’s short stint in community college, when he noticed the shorter boy giving him eyes over his psychology textbook.

Changbin wanted to be a writer, the kind of hard-hitting journalism people needed right now, but this dream was easily cast aside when Hyunjin fluttered his pretty eyes at him and told Changbin he wanted to travel the world, settling down everywhere and nowhere for a few months before moving on again. Changbin started writing clickbait list articles, Hyunjin found part time work where he could get it, and they lived in a sort of delicate happiness together. Changbin never suspected a thing.

Hyunjin couldn’t lie, he had spent several hours thinking about how good it would feel to bite into Changbin’s muscular arms or peel the soft skin from his face. When they cuddled after fucking, Hyunjin would even suck on Changbin’s sweaty neck, not pulling off until Changbin groaned in pain and slapped him away. But for the most part, he kept it together. It was always nice to have someone to vouch for your character, and Changbin was absolutely whipped.

“Did you have a nice night?” Changbin asked, after Hyunjin arrived home particularly late post-hunting. Hyunjin was very careful, he kept his skin clean and waited for the initial bloodlust to die down. Changbin did notice his eyes, still moving slightly in spite of Hyunjin’s efforts, but he figured Hyunjin was just drunk or something. Changbin could excuse a lot when it came to Hyunjin.

“Yessss,” Hyunjin said with a giggle, pulling Changbin into a strong embrace. He was careful to ensure his breath smelled more of vodka than blood, though he knew Changbin wouldn’t be thinking either way once he kissed him. Hyunjin kissed wet and messy, resting his full weight in Changbin’s sturdy arms.

“You’re excited tonight, aren’t you?” Changbin said, breaking the kiss and running his thumb over Hyunjin’s chin to wipe away his drool. Hyunjin just grinned and pressed his forehead against Changbin’s own,

“Take me to bed.”

Hyunjin loved Changbin. He was just an alibi, really, and Hyunjin lied to him all the time, but who wouldn’t love a 5’6” man who could pick them up and carry them to bed without question? Hyunjin was always horny after hunting anyway, and Changbin was so sweet in bed.

“You sure you’re sober enough to hook up?” Hyunjin just laughed and rolled onto his back on the bed.

“Of coursse,” Hyunjin opened his arms wide, kissing Changbin quickly when he climbed on top of him, “Come play.”

Changbin smiled softly and kissed Hyunjin, letting the other man’s hands squeeze all over his firm arms and soft thighs. He loved the way Hyunjin whined and squirmed underneath him, sweat springing up all over his skin, and Hyunjin loved Changbin’s small dick. (“Not too big, not too small right?” Changbin had asked once, and Hyunjin, not having the heart to tell him that it actually was quite small, had responded, “It’s perfect.”)

They were quick about it. Hyunjin’s bloodlust only turned Changbin on more and soon enough they were yanking off each other’s clothes and moaning desperately against each other’s skin. Changbin was great with his tongue, opening Hyunjin up with his mouth and fingers until he was loose enough for Changbin’s small cock to ram inside. The two panted and groaned and writhed on the bed together, Hyunjin always biting down a little too hard on Changbin’s shoulder, until Changbin shuddered and spilled inside his condom. Changbin was so generous, he always sucked Hyunjin off if he came first, and Hyunjin loved that about him.

This was how good nights always went. Hyunjin got a nice meal, and afterwards got fucked by a nice man. No one had to know what he got up to, and Changbin didn’t even question when Hyunjin squeezed his ass so hard it left bruises or bit down on his neck until he whined. It was perfect.

Unfortunately, that night was not a good night. It was all wrong.

Hyunjin had been watching this kill for weeks. He was a coworker, which was always a risky move, and he could frequently be found leaning over Hyunjin’s counter at the pharmacy and flirting with him. Minho was beautiful. He danced in his freetime, and Hyunjin could tell, spending hours gazing at his coworkers thick, muscular thighs and sturdy-looking chest. Even though Minho was a risky pick, he looked delicious, and Hyunjin was quick to invite him out.

“It’s a shame you don't have your own apartment,” Hyunjin peeked at Minho over the rim of his margarita.

“Yeah, it’s kind of embarrassing.” Minho was sweet, blushing and stirring his own drink. He had made short work of the tacos in front of him and was now looking at Hyunjin. His eyes flicked all over the place. Nervous. Cute. Hyunjin could practically smell him. “Why didn’t you eat?”

“Oh,” Hyunjin laughed softly, pushing his own plate away from him a little, “I don't know. Not hungry. You want some?” Minho just shrugged, reaching across the table with his fork. His cheeks were flushed slightly from the alcohol, and Hyunjin’s heart skipped thinking about the hot blood rushing under this boy’s skin. He slid a foot towards him under the table and pressed down gently on Minho’s toe

When they got out of the restaurant, Hyunjin couldn’t help himself. The weather was so biting cold and Minho’s cheeks were so perfect and flushed. He tried not to overwhelm him, slowly sliding his arm around Minho’s hips, but before long he had the older man pressed against the bricks of some office building, their lips locked feverishly together. Hyunjin was so fucking hungry. He licked into Minho’s mouth, tasting his spit, and bit down on the other man’s bottom lip until he whimpered. Minho was so soft. He talked a big game at Hyunjin’s cash register, but now he was practically melting under Hyunjin’s hands.

“Come home with me,” Hyunjin whispered against Minho’s throat, smiling at the feeling of his pulse against his lips, and Minho agreed. Who wouldn’t?

The city bus ride was all secret glances and soft giggles, Hyunjin’s hand wandering over Minho’s side. This was stupid. Changbin was working late tonight but there’s no way Hyunjin could clean up in time. No way he wouldn’t get caught. But when Hyunjin was this hungry, he couldn’t force himself to care.

Hyunjin dragged Minho in the apartment with hands twisting on his shirt and lips pressed against his own. Minho was laughing. So was Hyunjin. Hyunjin figured this was a part of his gift: he could say anything, and as soon as his pretty face was wrinkling into a smile every boy like this would laugh. They would do anything for him. Hyunjin batted his long pretty eyelashes and stumbled Minho back onto the couch, laughing when Minho’s tailbone hit an uncomfortably firm section and he winced.

Already Hyunjin’s eyes were going. His vision doubled a little as his eyes flicked back and forth. Soon they would be trembling in earnest, his eyelids fluttering as they ied desperately to roll back in his head. Not that Minho would say anything about it; his concerned expression was erased as soon as Hyunjin put their mouths together. He loved kissing. Smelling Minho’s sweat, nipping at his bottom lip until it broke and blood spilled across his tongue. Perfect. So sweet. He knew Minho would be sweet.

When Hyunjin sat back up, a thin strand of drool connected Minho’s lips to his own, breaking and falling on Hyunjin’s chin. Hyunjin just smiled, sucking his swollen bottom lip into his mouth and letting his tongue dart out to taste the remaining drool. God, he was hard. And hungry. He could feel Minho’s boner against his ass, drawing an astonished breath out of the older man when he ground his hips downwards. “Do you think I’m pretty?” Hyunjin asked in his sweetest voice, words already beginning to slur a little.

Minho looked a little confused, but Hyunjin knew from experience that it took a lot more than a little confusion to warn people against fucking him.

“Of course,” Minho murmured, eyes wide. Hyunjin grinned. He laughed, then ran a hand through his hair and sat up, looking down at Minho as he began unbuttoning his shirt. Inches more of his smooth pale chest came into view at a time at a time, and Minho’s eyes scanned over every bit of it. Such a pretty kill, blushing softly and looking over Hyunjin with a near-blank expression. His thighs were just as soft as Hyunjin had imagined, and he couldn’t resist reaching behind himself and squeezing them.

“So soft,” Hyunjin murmured, earning a flustered laugh from the man sitting beneath him. Hyunjin grabbed Minho’s hands and placed them on his hips, grinding down harder as he felt the way Minho gripped his waist and ran his hands up Hyunjin’s ribs to feel his nipples. Hyunjin gasped. His eyes rolled, just once, and he pulled Minho into another kiss. 

This time, Hyunjin couldn’t hold back, his tongue moving immediately to trouble the raw edge on Minho’s lip. He bit down hard, clamping his teeth together until Minho’s nails started scratching at Hyunjin’s hips and blood burst forth into his mouth. So sweet. Hyunjin was ravenous, and Minho was just hard enough to do something really stupid.

“Fuck me on the floor.” Hardwood. Easier to clean.

“Don't you have a bed?” Hyunjin just pouted, pressing his forehead against Minho’s and breathing in the smell of his blood.

“Boring.”

Minho was easy to convince. They all were. Soon enough Hyunjin was on his back, his beautiful coworker positioned over him with two slick fingers working him open. “That feel good, baby?” Minho asked in soft tones. Hyunjin was staring at the blood stains around his mouth, his vision still wobbling as he smiled and sucked on his bottom lip and ran his hands wherever he could put them. He squeezed Minho’s arms, hard, feeling the ropy muscles and imagining how they would snap between his teeth.

Minho smelled good, too. Sweet blood drifting under the floral notes of his shampoo and cologne. Hyunjin just couldn’t stop kissing him, abusing his bottom lip until it was bruised and busted and a few hot tears slipped down Minho’s cheeks.

“Fuck,” Minho breathed after one particularly harsh bite, his body flinching so hard he pulled out of Hyunjin’s ass with a slick sound, hands landing roughly on Hyunjin’s legs and pushing them back towards his shoulders. “You like it rough don't you?”

Hyunjin just laughed, he couldn’t help it, wrapping his legs around Minho’s back and pulling him closer. Hyunjin moaned and arched his back when Minho finally slipped his cock inside, still so hard and fast and desperate for someone who had just had their lip nearly torn off. His blood was running down his chin, dripping in fat red blobs on to Hyunjin’s chest, and it looked beautiful. Hyunjin got sweaty like this, every pore seeming to open up, his nerves electric as Minho pounded him so hard it made him whine and stared down at him with an expression balanced perfectly between lust and hatred. Minho angled against Hyunjin’s prostate and made his toes curl.

“You like that?” Minho gasped out, his cheeks flushing as his eyes combed over Hyunjin’s body. Hyunjin was beautiful. He knew he was. He keened and moved Minho’s hand towards his nipple.

“Mm, fuck. S-so good,” Hyunjin slurred. His mind kept coming back to the slow drip of Minho’s blood onto his chest. And the smell. God, he was hungry. 

No one could blame him for wanting to take a bite.

“FUCK!” It happened fast. Hyunjin’s large hands circling around the back of Minho’s neck, dragging him closer and letting his teeth close right on the side of his throat. Minho burst. Blood spilled over Hyunjin fast and steady, pulsing out with the rapid beating of Minho’s heart. The strangled curse was the last thing on Minho’s lips, before the poor man was reduced to panicked gurgling.

Hyunjin just smiled, rolled Minho onto his back, and kept going. He worked his hips back against Minho’s cock, feeling himself stretch out and using the man’s body like a toy as he leaned in and took another bite. Minho’s soft cheek tore easily between Hyunjin’s teeth. All of him did, his blood pumping out and coating Hyunjin’s naked skin. Hyunjin’s eyes were rolling fully now, and he let them go, his vision going red and black as his body squirmed and mouth latched onto every part of Minho he could get to.

Hyunjin couldn’t help being hungry, and he couldn’t help this either. How good it felt when Minho’s cock slipped out of him with a wet noise and lay limp against his stomach. How tight he gripped his dick in one hand, moaning softly around a mouthful of flesh before finally spilling over Minho’s chest. Hyunjin cleaned it all up too, ran his tongue over the wet ridges of Minho’s ribs to taste his blood and cum, grinding absentmindedly against the other man’s half-eaten thigh.

By the time Hyunjin was satisfied, he was bloated and lazy, his long limbs wrapping around Minho’s body as it slowly grew colder and colder. A good kill. Minho must have been his best meal yet.

Hyunjin’s brain was slow to kick back into gear. None of his usual preparations were in line, but he knew Changbin would be home soon, so he wandered around the apartment naked, searching for a garbage bag or something into which he could stuff Minho’s remains. This is how Changbin found him when he came home. Naked, covered in blood, with a big black trash bag on the floor right beside him.

“Hyunjin. What-what happened? Are you okay?” Changbin stammered the minute he burst through the door, his eyes flicking over the bloody scene in the living room. Sweet man. He was panicked, clearly, eyes widening as he took in the sight of Hyunjin, bloodsoaked and naked on the living room floor.

“Come playy Changbin,” Hyunjin slurred, smiling and stretching his arms out wide. His face was all soaked in red and his eyes were. Wrong. Changbin watched as Hyunjin ran one hand down his face, gathering blood on his fingers and popping them into his mouth.

“Hyunjin what the fuck is going on?” Changbin asked again, approaching Hyunjin slowly. His boyfriend smiled, rolling through a pool of blood on the floor before getting slowly to his feet. He left a trail of dark red footprints as he walked, the look on his face flirtatious but for the inhuman motion of his eyes. “Hyunji-” Changbin began to murmur again, his words cut off sharply when Hyunjin brought their lips together. His mouth tasted like blood, and he left little red stains on Changbin’s clothes.

“Sorry baby,” Hyunjin murmured, pressing his forehead against Changbin’s own and smiling, “I got hungry.” Changbin’s skin was so soft. He looked pretty with blood smeared on his face, so Hyunjin brought a hand to his cheek again, streaking it with red.

“What are you talking about? I-” Changbin took Hyunjin’s face in his own hands now, holding him tight. So strong. Hyunjin was practically drooling thinking about how he must taste, letting Changbin lift an eyelid and investigate one of his twitching eyes. “Are you on something?” Hyunjin laughed and shook his head, chewing on his bottom lip. He threw his arms around Changbin’s neck and buried his face in his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“I’m taking you to the hospital.” Such a shame. Changbin really was a good man.

He shook when Hyunjin bit him, knees buckling a little as Hyunjin tore into the soft muscle of his shoulder. But Changbin wasn’t weak for long. Soon enough, he was gripping Hyunjin’s hair in one fist and ripping the taller man away from him. “What the fuck!” Changbin shouted, his eyes wide and panicked as he pressed one hand to his shoulder to keep his blood from gushing too fast. Hyunjin giggled, wiping his mouth with his forearm, watching and waiting for what Changbin would do next. His boyfriend looked so panicked, so pretty.

“I’m calling 911.” Hyunjin rushed him again.

The fight was hard and bloody, Hyunjin’s feet slipping in blood and vision going in and out as he tried to sink his teeth in anywhere he could. Changbin was strong though. Even as the blood loss got him dizzy and shaking, he was able to push Hyunjin off of him. He managed to pin the taller man down, straddling his chest and twisting one hand in his hair to hold his head away.

“Hi I need an ambulance or um the police I don't know I don't know what’s going on,” Changbin was sobbing, talking so fast one word flowed into another. Hyunjin just laughed, his hips grinding up against Changbin’s ass more out of curiosity than anything else. Changbin shuddered. His tears dripped onto Hyunjin’s cheeks while he rattled off their address. Hyunjin smiled. He stuck his tongue out and tried to taste them.

“I don't know. It’s my boyfriend, I think there’s something wrong with him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Say hi, I don't bite lmao
> 
> Twitter: [BigBoyEels](https://twitter.com/BigBoyEels)   
> CuriousCat:[BigBoyEels](https://curiouscat.qa/BigBoyEels)
> 
> *UPDATE: THIS INFO IS NEW! If you have an old account for my twt or curiouscat, make sure you’re following these instead!*


End file.
